Let The Ghost in
by Awaell
Summary: She had never imagined that one day someone would need her help, but when Fury asked for The Ghost to be part of the Avengers Initiative she couldn't say no. After all, she needs some answers (SLOW BURN).
1. Prologue

**This is my first Fanfiction in English. Please be nice!**

 **If there are spelling mistakes tell me. I am a French Canadian so my English is a little poor.**

 **We all know that I am not the owner of Marvel. Only the OC.**

 **Enjoy!**

Ready to fight

 **Prologue**

 **Somewhere in Georgia - 0900**

''Since when the director himself made visits?'' asked a female voice.

''Since the world is at war.''

Fury had never liked Georgia. Too wet and too many mosquitoes, but if that was where she decided to hide, he had to go. After all he needed her help.

''The world has always been at war Fury, why this time is different?''

For only answer he handed her a folder and when she look at it, he took the time to look at her. She had not changed. She still have this cold blue eyes, this military posture and she still braid her silver hairs behind her back. She was tall, maybe 5 feet 7 and he could see that her body was firm and strong. In 25 years she had absolutely not changed. That fact scared him a little. But just a little.

''The Tesseract'' she asked ''It is a nuclear weapon? Soviet weapon? Both?''

''Alien.''

''Alien!? You're kidding me right now right..? Oh boy you're not kidding... How's that even possible?''

''Eve, listen This file is classified. I can not give you any information if I'm not sure of your commitment. You want answers, fine! But you have to be part of that.''

The so-called Eve sighed dropping the paper on the table. Being part of the Avengers Initiative. Really? A group of superhumans who had to save the world... _A freak show that's what it is. Pure and simple._ She tought.

''I'm not a hero Fury and I'll never be.''

''You're right you're not, but right now I don't need a hero. I... I need The Ghost. I need someone who can do the job with no casualty. Who can come in and out without be seen. I need you.''

She looked for a second time at the file she had put on the table. Black Widow, The Hulk, Hawkeye, Iron Man and Captain Am ...

''Captain America? THE Captain America?''

''The one and only.''

''How..?''

''The offer Eve, the offer... ''

A second,perhaps even a minute passed before the young woman closes the file. When her eyes fell on Fury, she sighed. She wants answers, not only about the Avengers but about herself. God, she wants to know for so long that she can't even remember and if working with S.H.I.E.L.D can fill the blanks, how can she say no?

''No file and no record about me. You want The Ghost? Well let him be invisible.''

''Fine.''

''I'm serious Fury. If I know that you keep something in your freaking database, I. Will. Be. Mad.''

For simple answer Fury shook his head slowly.

''Well in that case, you can count The Ghost in.''


	2. Chapter 1

**Guys... Guys... Thank you SO much ! Thanks for following and putting this fic in your favorites. Thanks for even read this!**

 **Don't forget to tell me about my spelling mistakes ! I'm trying very hard !**

 **I hope you'll like this chapter !** **Reviews is always appreciated!**

 **A.**

Who we are

 **Chapter 1**

Twenty-four hours, that's the time she have before someone come to take her to the HQ. Before leaving, the Director handed her some files way more complete concerning the members of the project, telling her that she will need to know a little bit about them before the meeting.

 _Steve Rogers – Captain America_

Born the 4 of July 1920... _Really? God that's funny_ , she tought. His parents were Joseph and Sarah Rogers. She continued to read the file until she finds a photo of the young Steve. _How's that even possible? He's so tiny!_ She learns that he has taken the Super-Soldier Serum to become the first Super-Soldier. After that he fought Nazis in Europe and he also lost a friend named James Buchanan Barnes who has fallen from a moving train. _Wow... That's tragic._ She also learned that's during his fight against Johann Schmidt that he sacrificed himself to save the world. _A real American hero... Oh God he even fight with a freaking shield ! He's what? The Knight of justice and egality?_

 _Anthony Stark – Iron Man_ was the name of the second file.

She read his date of birth, the murder of his parents and even his kidnapping but that's not really important for her. What really interests her is the fact that he proclaims himself as a superhero. She knew about the Iron Man like everybody else, but she always thought that it was S.H.I.E.L.D who made the call about his identity release. Not the opposite. _That's interesting, if he plays by his game maybe he can help me._ According to the file he's considered like a solo player. _An independent in a team?_ _I_ _t's going to be_ _fun._

When she read the name on the third file she was smiling.

 _Natalia Alianovna Romanova (Natasha Romanoff) – Black Widow_

When she was in Russia, Eve try her best to find information about the soviet spy, but it was hard. During a moment she thought that the spy was someone from her past since they act like the same. In fact, the two women doesn't like to be seen and known. But ultimately, they were not. The Black Widow was way too dangerous to be like her. She killed a lot. Eve had kill too, but not for the same reasons. She has never taken a job where she had to kill someone. The people she killed, they were collateral damages. When she realized that, she stopped all research on the Russian.

After that, she read about _Robert Bruce Banner - The Hulk_ and honestly what she found scared her. How a man can do something like that to himself? The report classifies the doctor as a laboratory error. He tried to replicate the Super-Serum and the result turned him into an angry clone of the Green Giant. _He's not a mistake, he just made a mistake._

Later, she read a little about the agent who was causing some problems : _Clinton Francis Barton – Hawkeye_. For some reason she doesn't think that he was a threat. Sure he knows a lot of things about S.H.I.E.L.D, but he was still an agent, not someone like Fury. Thinking about the director playing in another team was another kind of game. A much difficult game. The only thing that really bothered her about this Hawkeye was his sight. If for some reason she happen to be in his line of sight, she would be screwed. No more Eve and no more Ghost. _I have to be careful. Really, REALLY careful with this one._

When she saw the last file, her blood froze. _The Ghost_ she read. Her name wasn't put on there. Fury told her that it was only public information. Only some assumptions and some speculations. There are a few people who know her name and honestly that was enough. Of course, the moment S.H.I.E.L.D found her wasn't inside. It would have be too simple. The fact that it was Fury who let her go when he was a simple agent wasn't there either. Ultimately he's still the one who destroyed all information about her discovery.

No date of birth, no physical description, absolutely nothing. Some testimonies of her victims, nothing else. Some people believed that she was a man, others thought that she had never existed and it was perfect this way. The only true information in the report was her job : thief. Aside from a list containing some exploits, there was no interesting information about her and she was greatly relieved.

After finally having read all the reports, Eve decided to take a break. She needed to clear her head and especially digested all of this. Stretching herself, she looked at the clock and groaned.

''Well'' she said outloud. ''It's time to pack''.

XoXoX

Nineteen hours later she was sitting in what the pilote have called a Quinjet in direction of the Helicarrier who was acting like a HQ. _I'm meeting the team..._ She tought _Team..? Squad..? Crew..? What are we? Oh I know.. we are S.H.I.E.L.D pet's_. Trying to not think about it, she took the miror in the pocket of her black cargo pants and look at herself. Her eyes were still cold, her skin was way too pale, almost translucent and her long silver hair still braided.

''How long till we arrive?'' she asked to the pilote.

''Less than twenty minutes ma'am''.

 _Well_ , she tought _, I need to wait_.

Twenty minutes later, like the guy said, she was suprise to see that Natasha Romanoff was already there for her.

''They warned me of your arrival. The Ghost, really?''

''Surprise Agent Romanoff?''

''I thought you were a man.''

''Disappointed?''

''No'' said the spy with a smile. ''Not at all.''

Without another word, they made their way to a man in a suit who had just emerged from another Quinjet. A short time later, an another man exit.

''Agent Romanoff'' said the man in the suit. '' This is Captain Rogers ''.

''Coulson, Captain Rogers. This is...''

'' Eve Adams '' said the thief, finishing the sentence and earning a nod from the two men.

When they finally met Doctor Banner, Eve remained behind. Although the man seemed innoffensif, she could not forget what she had read about him. After all, he was still The Hulk. When she saw the two men shaking hands, she took the opportunity to look around. At first sight the Helicarrier seemed to be an aircraft-carrier as those used by the army. However, the fact that several members on the landing runway carried oxygen masks made her perplexed.

''Gentlemen''says quietly the spy '' you might want to step inside in a minute. It's going to get a little hard to breathe. ''

Following this statement, the two men approached the edge. Curious, she could not help herself and she followed them... _Where they sent us?_

''Is this a submarine?'' Asked the soldier.

''Really? They want me submerged in a pressurized metal container?'' retorted the Doctor.

When she felt the helicarrier flying, she smiled.

''Oh, no, this is much worse! ''

''No, this is amazing!'' She said in a whisper.

XoXoX

In the control center Maria Hill and Director Fury were watching the cameras.

''Do you think we made the right call?'' asked Agent Hill.

''We'll find out.''


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you again for your support! I am pleased to see that my story interests people! If you want, I put some informations about my OC on Pinterest.** **com(slash)awaell(slash)let-the-ghost-in(slash)**

 **You can leave me comments, I am open to criticism! Again sorry for my spelling, I'm doing my best!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, see you next time!**

 **A.**

Do it like a dude

 **Chapter 2**

The Helicarrier was even more impressive inside. With its many windows and staff acting like bees in a hive, Eve was just amazed.

''Gentlemen and Lady.'' Said the director. Meanwhile, the thief saw Captain Rogers give a ten to Fury and could not help the smirk that appeared on her lips, happy to see that she was not the only one impressed.

''Doctor.'' Said the director. ''Thank you for coming''

''Thanks for asking nicely... So! How long am I staying?'

''Once we get our hands on the Tesseract...''

Seeing that the discussion did not need her, Eve looked at Rogers. He was easily a six feet tall man and despite his somewhat old school clothes, she could see that the man was muscular. _To say he was frail..._ Her observation was quickly cut off by Agent Coulson explaining the development of the researches.

''Do you analyze in real time?'' She asked.

''Absolutely. We have no time to lose.''

''That's still not gonna find them in time.'' Romanoff added, crouched in front of a screen.

Eve was thinking. How could they speed up the research process if they do not even know where to look? The Earth was rather big when we're looking for one person ...

''Adams?... ADAMS!''

''Y..yes Fury?!''

''I assume you and the Captain have met?'' _Well if a nod is getting acquainted, then yes..._

''Sort of...''

''Captain Steve Rogers, this is Eve Adams or The Ghost. She's our expert in infiltration.''

''A spy?'' asked the soldier.

''More like a thief.'' said the woman.

''So, we need the help from some young outlaw? How old are you ma'am? Twenty?''

''Let say twenty-five and don't worry Rogers. I'll be a good girl.''

She could not help herself but laugh when she saw the discouragement appear on the director's face.

''Captain'' said Fury. ''She's on your team. And Adams? Try to be helpful .''

It was after a moment of awkward silence that Eve decided to go to meet the man named Coulson. After only a few minutes of discussion that she was completely charmed. This is after noticing the officer throwing a few furtive glances towards the soldier that she decided to take things in her hand.

''Go talk to him.'' She said in a whisper.

''Who?''

''Oh don't do that with me Agent Coulson! You're fangirling right now.''

''Do you think he'll agreed to sign my cards?''

''Cards?'' _What the hell he's talking about?_

''My Captain America card collection. They're vintage.''

She had to hold hard for not laughing. The man was so proud.

''Agent Coulson go talk to the man''.

A smile appeared on the lips of the thief when she heard the agent ask for an autograph. Smile that quickly disappears when she saw Fury coming toward her.

''When we know where Loki is. I want you with Rogers.''

''You want me in the fight?''

''No, I want you to be the thief you are''.

''So when the fight start between the Super-Soldier and the crazy guy, you want me to steal something?''

''Not something, but more like someone. Listen. If Loki is somewhere this mean that Barton's with him and I want you to take him out of Loki's reach.''

 _Oh Lord_ , she thought. _I HATE when I have to do that... It always end with a fight_.

She could not add something else since they were interrupted by an agent announcing they had a correspondence from Germany.

''Captain, Ghost. You're up.''

XoXoX

She was wearing only black. Her trousers, her gloves and even her leather jacket. She looked like a shadow and that was the purpose. She has combed her hair in a complex braid and when she saw herself in the mirror, she knew that Eve Adams had disappeared to make way for The Ghost.

''Adams'' It was the Captain's voice. ''We're leaving''.

For only answer she opened the door of her quarters before disappearing down the hall followed by the soldier.

''We need to talk about the plan.'' He said.

''I'm listening.''

''I want you to tell me everything when you're inside. I want to know if you're in trouble.''

''You know it's not my first rodeo right?''

''Maybe, but I never work with you before.''

They walked in silence for a while before being joined by the Black Widow who told them the path to take to reach the hangar.

''These goggles.'' Asked Rogers pointing what the thief had on her head.''They are S.H.I.E.L.D's equipment?''

''Nope.'' She answered with a smirk. ''They are military''.

''So.. you're an ex soldier?''

''No.''

''So how did you...''

''She stole them Captain.'' Said the Russian.

He looked surprised. If she actually succeeded in stealing military equipment, she had to be good in what she was doing. Natasha took advantage of the silence to inform them that Eve will be there fifteen minutes before them. She had to identify Barton and inform them of any movement. It was now or never.

XoXoX

As expected, she was at the place fifteen minutes before Natasha and Steve make their entrance. Without wasting a second she walked to the alleyway behind the building. There was no way she was going through the main had to be discreet. She quietly opened what appeared to be the delivery door and found herself in the kitchen's larder.

''Captain? Do you copy?'' She asked in the microphone situated in her sleeve.

''Five by Five''

''I'm inside. Give me two minutes and I'll be on the top floor''.

 _Well... Time to be invisible_. Without wasting a second she walked along the wall on her left to pass through a door that led to the kitchens. Two cooks were in the room. In a silent movement, she found herself behind the first. Seeing that he had not felt her presence and that he had even less heard her, The Ghost took the opportunity to quickly knock the guy out with a good punch behind the head. Always enjoying the inattention of the second cook, the thief knock him out too. She was proud when she saw the time on her watch. _Less than 55 seconds, almost a record._

''Kitchen clear.''

Seeing that she had nothing to do anymore in the cuisine, she decided to borrow the door of the waiters to find herself in the place where the guests were.

''Holy cow'' she said outloud.

''You see something?''

''Sorry Cap' it's just... Do you know how many people would kill for this amount of marble?''

''No I don't and it's not the mission. Focus.''

 _Right...right..._ Replacing the hood of her jacket on her head, she rushed into a small staircase leading to the second floor. When she reached it, she activated the thermal vision of her goggles. She was surprised to find only one person on the floor and it was definetly not Barton.

''Loki is on the second floor! I repeat, Loki is on the second floor'''

''Do you see Barton'' This time, it was Natasha who was asking.

''He's not with him right now. Loki seem to be alone''.

To be certain of what she just claimed, Eve made a quick scan of the guests in the room. No trace of Barton.

''No trace of Barton, I'm sorry.'' Meanwhile, Loki began to descend the stairs leading directly to the man who had just started a speech.

''He's moving guys!''

''What he is doing? I want to know everything Ghost !'' She could feel the stress in the voice of the soldier.

''He comes down the central staircase ... He smiles like a psycopath. Okay I focus. He just attacked a security guard with a stick and.. OH MY GOD!''

Her blood froze. _He's a mad man_.

''Ghost what is going on? ... Ghost?''

''He just stab the eye of a man! In front of everybody! Oh God he's smiling! Captain I need you right now !''

''Okay, take a deep breath. I want you to search the others rooms, maybe Barton is hiding somewhere. If I need you, I will tell you. ''

Taking a deep breath like she was told to do, she took a second and come out of her hiding place.

''Captain?''She said with a confidant voice.

''Yes?''

''He's moving toward the exit.''

Barton was not there. She had searched all the rooms and all the closets. Loki was alone. It had been almost five minutes since the last communication with Rogers and she did not like that. Worried, she decided to follow the same path as Loki. What she saw made her speechless. Iron man had just made his first appearance.

XoXoX

They were in the Quinjet for nearly ten minutes and the tension was palpable.

''I don't like it.'' Said Rogers.

''What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily? '' Said Tony Stark.

''I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop. ''

While the two men discussed, Eve watched the pseudo-god. He was calm, too calm, but he listened to the discussion.

''You know he's listening... right?'' She said.

''Excuse me, but who are you again?'' Asked Stark.

''Eve Adams or The Ghost. Choose the one you like the most.''

''You're the little bastard who stole my X-12 prototype!''

''Not now Tony!'' Said Romanoff.

They were interrupted by the sudden sound of thunder and seeing Loki reaction, it did not seem to appreciate it.

''What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?'' Asked Rogers to the prisoner.

''I'm not overly fond of what follows.''

''Like what? Rain?'' Eve added.

At the same time something fell heavily on the jet's roof. When Iron Man opened the door to see what it was, a man took the opportunity to enter and take Loki. In less than 10 seconds they had left.

''Stark! We need a plan of attack!'' Cried the Captain when he saw that Tony was going to follow them.

''I have a plan. Attack.'' And he was gone...

Remember when she said that it will be fun to have a solo player in the team? Well scratch that. It was not fun. Not fun at all.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone ! I hope your weekend went well.**

 **Thank you Larissa and Day for your reviews ! They made me happy!**

 **I have so much idea that I already know that there will be a sequel! Well, I let you read this chapter that I hope you will like. Like always, sorry for my spelling mistakes.**

 **See you next time!**

 **A.**

Under control

 **Chapter 3**

There are moments in life where we sometimes doubt the actions made by people who surround us. For Eve, it was one of these moments.

''ARE YOU STUPID?''

The inside of the Quinjet was fills with her screamings.

''How could you leave him unattended? ''She has asked, passing a hand over her face. ''Can you imagine if he was gone? We would have had to start all over again!''

Thirty minutes, that's the time they took for being not so clever, fight and make peace. During this time, she has had to ask Natasha to drop her near the madman, walk up a freaking mountain, capture Loki, taking care to strike him at the same time (she had a hard day) and bring him inside the Quinjet.

''Why he stayed anyway?''Asked the soldier incredulous .

''He knows that he will have to answer for his actions in front of my father. He cannot run away anymore.'' Added the new guys. Eve learned that his name was Thor. Yes, the same Thor, who created a lot of problems in New Mexico.

This declaration made the other Asgardian laugh, which earned him some looks from those present with him. Seeing that this time the situation was not going to escalate, Eve allowed herself to close her eyes a few seconds. Unfortunately for her, her peace was short-lived as she felt a presence before her.

''You're alright?'' This was Steve.

''I'm tired.'' She said simply. ''In less than 24 hours I met a man who could become a very angry green monster, a super-soldier who doesn't seems to be almost a century old... I saw a man get stabbed the eye by a psycopath and another fell from the sky ... Honestly? I'm a little bit lost ...''

''Yeah, I know what you feel.'' He said with a little smile.

''I bet you do...''

When she saw that the Captain would not continue the conversation, she gently closed her eyes. ''Just for the record, you've done well tonight.'' For only answer, she allowed herself to smile. _Thank you Rogers..._

She did not know how long she had slept, but it was the feeling of landing that awakened her. Running a hand through her hair, which had seen a better day, she could not help but notice that Tony was looking at her.

''You know it's rude to fix, right?''

''I wondered ... The color, is it a lost bet?''

''It's natural.'' She said with a shrug.

''Okay guys!'' Said Natasha. ''Loki's escort is here. ''

Twelve armed men were waiting on the airstrip. Seeing that the situation had been taken over by other agents, Eve could not resist a smirk as she headed for the conference room.

''Be good crazypants! It would be a shame to have to punch you... Again...''

XoXoX

''He really grows on you doesn't he?'' Said the doctor after watching the video.

''I'm almost in love...'' muttered the thief.

Eve, who had just taken place on the chair next to Rogers rubbed her eyes and sighed. _I need a good night of sleep or some coffee... Do we have coffee on this thing?_ Her attention turned back to the conversation that was taking place around her, but when she heard Thor announce that Loki had an army from another planet, she rose from her chair. Action that startled the Captain who seem a little edgy.

''Did he said an army from another space?'' Eve asked in shock.

When she saw Natasha nod, she turned pale. Okay, Thor was an alien too, but she had seen his strength and an army of mini Thor... Well she was worried. No... No, in fact she was terrified.

''I don't think we should be focusing on Loki.'' Banner's voice brought her back to the conversation.''That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him.''

''I don't care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother.''

''He killed eighty people in two days. '' Said the spy who seemed to be as tired as the thief.

''He's adopted.''

''Since when this is a reason for killing people?'' Shouted Eve incredulous.

Banner continued to ask questions that the thief could not answer. She knew absolutely nothing there in science. However, when she saw Tony Stark with agent Coulson, Eve could not help a snort. _Things will definitely become painful_. She thought. She did not hate the man... He had simply a too big personality for her liking.

 _Is he really just denounced a crew member who was playing a game ..? Can't he be serious for two minutes?_

''When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?''Asked Agent Hill who has been discreet so far.

''Last night.''Answered Tony Stark as if it was normal. ''The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?''

''Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?'' Asked Steve.

''He got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier.'' Said Bruce.

''Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunnelling effect.''

''Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet.''

''Finally! Shouted Stark. ''Someone who speaks English.''

''Is that what just happened?'' Asked Steve completely lost .

''Don't worry Rogers.''said the thief. ''I absolutely understand nothing. In fact, I do believe that they don't even speak english.''

When she heard Tony talking about the transformation of Banner in a green monster, she was completely discouraged. It might be time for someone to learn to Iron Man a few polite notions.

''Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube.'' Informed the Director by joining them. ''I was hoping you might join him.''

''Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon.'' Added Steve who did not seem to be very happy of this fact.

''I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys.''

''Monkeys? I do not understand.'' Said Thor.

''I do!'' Exclaimed the soldier way too happy. ''I understood that reference.''

 _You're too cute you for your own good Steve. Far too cute._ She thought while a smile stretched her lips.

XoXoX

After the discussion ended, Eve could not help herself but follow the two scientists in the laboratory. She had always been curious and although she hasn't told anyone, she wanted to know why Tony had placed a small device on the bridge's computer.

''You know.''Said Stark.'' You should come by Stark Towers sometime. Top ten floors, all R and D. You'd love it, it's candy land. But you, Ghosty, are not invited. I don't want you to steal my things again.''

''Why do you mean by her stealing your things?'' Asked Banner.

''Oh, you didn't tell the guy who you are?''

''Well.'' She said. ''We didn't really have the time to meet.''

''Bruce, our little girl right here is an internationally sought thief.''

To see the Doctor's face, he clearly not expecting this. At the same time, it was not the kind of information she screamed loudly. Still, she was relieved to see that Bruce doesn't seemed to be uncomfortable with this information.

''Stark, you know it wasn't personnal right? Someone paid me to steal it. It was a job, nothing more.''

''So you don't mind telling me where is it?''

''Well I can't... I'm a professional. Sorry.''

Without adding anything else, Tony turned his attention back to the doctor, but when Eve saw him poke Banner with a electrical shock device, she laughs.

''Hey!'' Said Steve entering the room. ''Are you nuts?''

''Stay calm Rogers.'' Said the thief still laughing. ''I think we're safe.''

''She's right. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things.''He said, making him win a wink from Eve. Meanwhile, the atmosphere in the lab changed.

''You're tiptoeing, big man. You need to strut. ''

''And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark. ''

''You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us. I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables.''

''You think Fury's hiding something?'' Asked Steven with his eyes on Eve.

''He's a spy. Captain, he's THE spy. His secrets have secrets. It's bugging them too, isn't it?''

''Doctor? Adams?''

''Well.'' Said the woman. ''Your discovery is still a secret. The public is still not aware that you are alive and I don't think you're they only secret... What do you think Bruce?''

''A warm light for all mankind to share', Loki's jab at Fury about the cube.''

''I heard it''

''Well, I think that was meant for you.'' Said the Doctor pointing at Stark. ''Even if Barton didn't post that all over the news.''

''The Stark Tower? That big ugly...building in New York?''

At this moment, Eve wanted to facepalm herself. _Think before you talk Steve... Because this is not helping._ Bruce who had the feeling that the problems will come continue his explanations.

''It's powered by Stark Reactors, self sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what, a year?''

''That's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now.''

''So why didn't S.H.I.E.L.D bring him in on the Tesseract project? I mean, What are they doing in the energy business in the first place?''

''I should probably look into that once my decryption programme finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files.''

 _That was why the little device!_ She thought. _But they are right_. After all, S.H.I.E.L.D is know to keep dark secret. God she's even one of them, but they were playing with something biggest than her. Biggest than everything. When she saw the tension rising between the two men, she groaned.

''Stop that! Both of you!'' She said in a tone that left no room for argument. ''We're supposed to be teammates, so stop being some frat boys!'' Right now she had more than enough of those two always fighting and proving who has the biggest one.

''Steve tell me'' said calmy Banner. ''None of this smells a little funky to you?''

''Just find the cube... And Adams? Come with me.'' Said Steve looking angry before he walks out of the lab, Eve on his heels.

They walked in silence for several minutes and Eve could feel the anger coming from Steve. She had never seen him so angry. He was almost scary. They continued walking until they find themselves somewhere where she had never been.

''Am I in trouble?'' She looked everywhere around them, hoping that nobody would see them.

''How do you feel with the idea to delve into some secrets of S.H.I.E.L.D?''

''When do we start?''

Steve smiled. The energy exuded by the young woman was contagious and he felt himself excited at the thought of doing something he should not.

''I will tell you if you told me some things about yourself''.

''I'm sorry''. She must have misheard. ''I have to told you what?''

''You're not an agent, you're not a big head and not a scientist so who or what are you?''

''I'm a thief. '' She didn't like the direction which the conversation took and this was clear in her voice.

''What's your story Adams''.

She ran her hand through her hair for once was not braided. How they had got there? Do they not supposed to look for secrets? _Right... I'm a secret_...

''When S.H.I.E.L.D found me, I was suffering from a severe case of amnesia.'' The tone of her voice was uncertain, as if she did not believe it herself.'' Unable to remind me who I was and where I was, Fury gave me an identity: Eve Adams. When he saw that I was not a threat, he let me go. In exchange I help him occasionally.''

''That's all?''

''That's all Rogers.''.

The Captain did not seem to believe her, but he added nothing. In fact, he explained her that behind the door which was fifty feet in front of them, was the place who seems to hold some secrets. When Steve forced the door, Eve was growling. ''Really Steve? Can you be more noisy? Reminder me to explain to you how to be subtle.''

''Hush!''

She rolled her eyes. S.H.I.E.L.D wasn't going to throw them out of the Helicarrier. Lord, they needed them! The storage space was quite small and on two floors and like any self-respecting secret place, it was poorly lit. They walked slowly, taking care to look around. When they heard the sound of many voices, Steve told the young woman to climb to the second floor. Unlike him, she could not make a jump of three meters so she had to stand on one of those boxes before grabbing the hand extended by Steve. When she saw the two guards, who they heard speaking not so long ago, standing side by side she informed Rogers to let her do the job. Quickly, she rushed toward the two men and before they could react, she banged their heads against each other,knocking them out.

''Ta-da!'' She cried, raising her arms in the air.

''You're fast.''

''Thank you!''

They decided to split up to find the most useful information. After only a few minutes, Eve had to stop her research since Steve was calling for her.

''What do you find?'' She asked before looking in the same direction as him. ''What is that? A grenade launcher?'' Seeing that Steve said nothing, she added: ''I didn't know S.H.I.E.L.D. make weapons...''

''It's not S.H.I.E.L.D's.''He said, his voice trembling. ''It's Hydra's...''

 _Oh dear god..._ _In what we got into?_


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody! I hope you are well, I have the flu so I'm not top shape ...**

 **I am pleased to see that more and more people are interested in my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and t** **ell me what you thought about it** **!**

 **Thanks to the unknown reader who wrote me a review, I also like Eve! :)**

 **See you next time! (you know about the spelling mistakes ...)**

 **A.**

Run this town

 **Chapter 4**

 _Hydra !?_ She thought shocked. _He's kidding me right now..._

''Rogers...'' She said before Steve interrumpted her.

''Did you know about this?'' He said angry.

''I... wait, what!? It was you who told me not even an hour ago that I was not an agent! Don't be stupid, how should I know about this?''

She ran a hand over his face. She would never have imagined falling on THAT kind of secret. It was completely and utterly crazy. _S.H.I.E.L.D is not an military force... They don't do war, they don't have an army so why use... why create...Why they even need these weapons?_

''How and why they have this?... Rogers, what do you know about this weapons?''

''The first time I saw these guns was during the rescue of the 107th...'' He said, looking into her blue eyes. ''They have the capabilities of vaporize humans... Zola used the... Oh son of a gun!''

Without giving her time to understand what was happening, Steve walked quickly toward the exit, but unfortunately for him, Eve was much faster.

''What are you doing big guy!?''

''I need to talk to Fury.'' He said, pushing her out of his way.

''No you don't! Right now we need a plan...'' She could see the impatience and anger on Steve's face, but she did not give in. ''We need to talk to Stark and Banner. We must be smarter than Fury, otherwise it is doomed to fail.''

Seeing that the Captain was trying to relax, she allowed herself to leave some space between her and him.

''So that's your plan Adams?''

''For the moment, but I always leave a little room for improvisation. You know, just to have an element of surprise.''

She was glad to see some semblance of a smile on the lips of the soldier. Seeing that the plan was agreed for the moment, they set off to the laboratory to reach the two scientists. Along the way, Eve asked to Steve how they would explain their discovery and he just replied that he would be the one to speak since he was the one who knew the weapons .

''Did you heard that?'' The man asked a few meters from the lab. Seeing that she seemed to have heard nothing, he continued. ''Fury is already there. What did you said about improvisation?''

Before she could add anything, he entered the room and placed violently the rifle on one of the tables.

''Phase two is S.H.I.E.L.D used the cube to make weapons. Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow for me. ''

 _Well that's a way to doing it Rogers..._ She thought before going to stand beside the soldier.

''Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're... ''

''I'm sorry Nick..'' Said Stark before showing something on the screen. ''What were you lying?''

''Is that...Fury ... Are you actually doing what Hydra was doing?'' Asked the thief not so surprised.

''I was wrong Director. The wold hasn't changed a bit.''.

Meanwhile Thor and Agent Romanoff appeared in the laboratory and at the same time the tone of the conversation quickly changed. On one side Banner and Natasha, on the other Stark, Rogers and the Director.

''Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy.'' Announced Banner to the spy. ''I'd like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction.''

''Because of them!'' Said Fury, creating a silence in the room.

''Me?'' Asked Thor and Eve at the same time.

''It was during a mission to Poland that I found Eve. She was kept in a glass cell and her condition was more than critical.'' Started Fury. ''When she woke up, she suffered from a severe case of amnesia. Could not tell us who she was and what she was doing in a terrorist hideout..''

Eve wanted to run away when she felt many eyes on her. And honestly, they did not seem friendly.

''She had to pass several tests and the results were surprising. We found Adamantium in her body and when I say in her body, that's literally in her cells.''

''That's explain the hair color.'' She heard murmuring Stark.

''Is she a weapon?'' Asked Romanoff on guard.

''I'm a thief, not a weapon and I'm right here!''

''Even right now we don't know, but she's pretty fast and she's deadly with a knife. With this metal in her, she's hard to kill too. But all this time I never think she was a threat, so I give her a name and let her go.''

''You what?'' Asked Banner.

''Eve is not a threat.'' The Director reapeated. ''But if there are others like her and if they are dangerous, we need weapons capable of destroying them...''

Eve wasn't listening the discussion anymore. She was outraged... Forget that. She was pissed like she never been pissed before. Fury had told them everything ... All her secrets, all she ever wanted to protect. Now they knew that she was a monster, a freak, something outside the norms... Eve's attention was brought back to her surroundings when she saw Thor dangerously advance to the Director.

''You're work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war. ''

'' A higher form?'' Asked Steve.

''Others aliens?'' Asked Eve.

Suddenly everybody were at each other's throats. She could hear the soldier and the millionaire provoking each other mutually. She even thought she heard Stark say ''Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.'' And that made her laugh.

''I know guys with none of that worth ten of you.'' Said Steve with disdain. ''I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you.''

''I think I would just cut the wire.'' Said simply Stark.

''Always a way out. You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero.''

''A hero, like you? You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle.''

''And everything special about you Stark came from daddy's cash.'' Said the thief, which earned her a small smile from Steve. But when she heard Fury ask Natasha to get Banner into his room she lost it.

''Get off his ass Nicholas. I think you're far more dangerous than he is!''

''Adams don't start...''

''Don't start what? Spilling some secrets? Breaking some old trust? WHAT I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO START?!''

''The cell was just...'' Began the Director before being interrupted by Banner.

''In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know, I tried. I got low, I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on, I focused on helping other people. ''

 _Oh Banner..._ Thought the thief, but when she saw the doctor moving near the scepter, she could not help but look at the knife discreetly placed on her boot.

''I was good until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk. You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?''

''Doctor Banner.'' Said Steve with an authoritative voice. ''Put down the scepter.''

Meanwhile, a noise was heard and Bruce dropped the scepter on the table before heading toward the computerand. Eve blinked, as if she had been in a kind of trance and before she could say anything, she was propelled against one of the lab's wall.

XoXoX

''Lady Eve are you alright?'' Asked Thor before helping her stand up.

''I...I think... Yes I'm fine.'' _Lord ... I feel like a truck has passed on my body... No, I feel like crap..._

''We need to help.''

''Go, I'll be right behind you''.

''No'' Said Fury who was on the ground. ''I want you with Coulson, Adams. Thor go help the others.''

Eve waited until the Director informed Agent Coulson before taking off down the hall from the Helicarrier. _Armory..._ _Where is the armory..._ When she turned the corner, she stopped her race. In front of Eve stood two armed men.

Silently, she took the two knives that she had hidden in her belt and took a deep breath. She quickly run to the first man before jumping against his back. While he was on the ground, she q turned to hit the second man's belly, but he blocked the blow so she hit his knee before sending him to the ground. Seeing that the first man was rushing toward her, Eve dodged his piunches before hitting his head against the wall. She turned and in one swift motion, hurled one of her knives in the arm of the other man before knocked him out with her knee.

''Coulson?'' She asked in her earphone, breathless. ''Where are you?''

''Loki's cell. But Rogers and Stark need your help, so go.''

''Fury told me...''

''Adams I'll be fine, just go!''

Sighing, she took her knife from the man's arms and ran towards the two men.

''Stark, Rogers. I'm coming your way. Is it clear?''

''No! They're shooting at us.''

''I can see that.''

In fact, at six meters in front of her, a man was shooting at the Captain, but before she could help him, Steve fell. Without thinking, Eve sprinted toward the man and in one fluid motion, broke his neck.

''Rogers!?'' She screamed before seeing him at the end of a cable.

''LEVER! Pull the lever Adams!'' He cried.

She climbed the ladder in front of her before pulling the red lever. When she saw that Rogers could not return to the footbridge, she helped him by pulling on the cable.

''Are you alright?''Asked the thief still panting.

''I'm fine, you?''

''I need a vacation.'' Eve replied with a shrug. ''Or a bath.. God I need a shower...''

Steve laughed and she couldn't help the smile that appears on her lips. She was tired, but more than that, she was happy to be alive.

''What's funny?'' Asked Stark when he joined them.

''We didn't crash.'' Said the woman. ''I really believed at one time that we were going to crash and die.''

''You doubted us Ghosty? I'm kind of hurt right now!''

They were cut in their jokes when they heard the voice of Fury.

''Agent Coulson is down.''

Her breath caught in her throat and her blood froze.

''Paramedics are on their way.'' Said an agent.

''They're already here... They called it.''

 _This is my fault_. She could feel her hands tremble and seeing the look that Steve was giving her, he saw it too. A shiver went up along her spine when she felt Rogers's hand on her forearm.

''All of this is my fault...'' She whispered.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone!**

 **How's your week? I'm still sick so mine sucks.**

 **God this chapter was hard to write so I really, REALLY hope you'll like it !**

 **Thank you again to love / follow my story, it makes me so happy! If you have any questions, don't be shy and ask them to me! (I'm still sorry for the spelling mistakes)**

 **See you next time!**

 **A.**

Heroes will rises

 **Chapter 5**

Eve was in her quarters and for the first time since she had set a foot in the Helicarrier, she was finally alone. Almost at peace. There was no noise, well almost no noise, and there wasn't the hubbub of crew members. With the back of her hand, she swept the fog that was accumulated on the bathroom's mirror. She could still feel the moisture of the shower on her skin as she took a comb to brush her long silver hair. The young woman still couldn't believe all that happened in the last hours.

In less than twenty-four hours Steve Rogers and her had found weapons that S.H.I.E.L.D wanted to use against ''people'' like her (if she was still a person because she felt more dead than alive) or even some people like Thor. Barton had attacked the ship, which allowed the escape of Loki. There was also the disappearance of the Asgardian well as that of Dr. Banner...

 _Don't forget about Agent Coulson_...She thought. How could she forget about him? If she had followed the orders that Fury has give to her, Phil Coulson would probably still be alive right now or he would not have died alone against Loki. He would have died with someone by his side, he would have died with someone of his team at his side... _Such a beautiful team..._ She was bitter, she felt guilty and the helplessness feeling that was growing inside of her make her angry.

Heaving a long sigh she puts on the clothes that was given to her by an agent. It was just a simple black t-shirt and a pair of gray cotton trousers and this was strange for her not wear her clothes. Once she had finished, the reflection that she saw in the mirror was depressing. It looked like she had taken ten years. Her eyes were dull, which was strange because they had lost their usual coldness, her face was strained and stressed and her skin was a sickly shade of white.

''I really looks like a ghost.'' She mumbled.

''Adams?'' She heard from the other side of the door before she jumped. She needed to calm down if she didn't want to die from a heart attack.

''Come in Rogers.''

When he entered the room, she was surprised to see that he had swapped his uniform's top for a blue t-shirt too tight. Way too tight...When the young woman beckoned him to sit on the bed while she did the same, she could not help but notice how he seemed to be tired and at that precise moment, he seemed to make his real age.

''How are you feeling Cap'?'' She asked, breaking the silence.

''Would not it be more for me to ask you this?''

''Why?''

''You were shaking earlier. You know it is not your fault, right? I mean you had no choice but to kill him because he didn't give you a choice.'' He said with a reassuring voice.

 _I forgot about him, I forgot about the man that I killed ... How could I forget him?_ She felt so bad and so guilty.

''I... I didn't think about him... I was thinking about Coulson.''

''Coulson?'' He asked, not sure why.

''I was supposed to be with him... Fury's orders were to help him and I didn't do it... He told me to help you... I should have insist.''

Steve could see the guilt on her face. Even if she had not known the man for a long time, she liked him none the less. He had always been nice to her and had always speak with her with respect, despite her outlaw status. _Phil Coulson is... Was a good man._ She thought.

''If you haven't come to help us, maybe Stark and I would be dead or the Helicarrier would have crashed.'' He said softly.

''I know but...''

''No buts, you can't feel guilty for something you couldn't predict. None of this is your fault. Trust me, I know what you're feeling right now.''

She ran a hand over her face and sighed. He was right and she knew it, yet she can't think of something else. She felt horrible, but not only because of Coulson, but because of Steve's kindness to her. She didn't deserve that. Why he tries to cheer her up after all that Fury had said about her? Why he was not angry to learn that she has hide some informations about her even when she told him that she had told him everything?

''Why are you nice to me?'' She asked with a little voice.

''I'm sorry?''

''After everything Fury told you, how can you be nice?''

''He said he found you in a cage, like a lab rat... I just can't..''He raised his head to look straight in her eyes. ''Adams... Honestly, has he really told us everything?''

''No.''

''May I know the whole story?''

She hated to remember the circumstances of her discovery. She felt like a freak, an alien. Nobody knew who she really was, or even what she was and it terrified her. Although she was not acting as such, perhaps she really was a terrorist... This idea made her sick.

''I was young when he found me. Fifteen, maybe sixteen.'' She said in a whisper ''The room was completely overloaded vita-rays residues... Yes Rogers, vita-radiations.'' He was surprised. No, completely shocked. ''The thing is that the Director found me in 1987 ... Twenty-five years ago... ''

''You don't age...''

''No. I age. Trust me I can feel it in my bones. Just more slowly than the average.''

''How old are you?''

'You still ask me this question Rogers? You know that's rude right? But to answer you, if my calculations are correct, I was born in 1971 so I'm like forty-one years old.''

''But you look like you're twenty...''

''Don't let that fool you, you're still older than me pal. '' She said with a little smirk.

For some reason, she was relieved to see Steve smile. Okay hen seemed lost, but he hadn't shouted at the monster and hadn't treated her as such. _He's a little bit like me..._ She thought. After all, it was the result of an experiment. It was a little too shows a kind of Frankenstein.

''Thank you, for telling me the truth.'' He said, putting a hand on her knee. ''I appreciate the confidence.''

When her eyes met his, she felt her stomach tighten. _What is wrong with me?_ However, her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a voice coming from the speakers informing him that Fury asked them on deck.

''Well.'' She said scraping her throat and taking care to not look at the soldier. ''Let's see what he wants.''

XoXoX

The meeting room was silent and Eve coul feel the tensien in the air. She could felt that everything could explode at any moment, either it will be Fury, Stark or Rogers.

''How's Barton?'' She asked to break the oppressive silence.

''He's with Romanoff.'' Replied coldly the Director.

At this very moment, she saw him throw something on the table in front of the Captain. Her breath caught when she realized that these were Agent Coulson's cards. For a brief moment, she felt like she was going to throw up.

''These were in Phil Coulson's jacket. Guess he never did get you to sign them.'' She could hear the pain in the man's voice. _He didn't just lost an agent, he lost a friend..._ He sighed before continuing. ''We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye... Maybe I had that coming.''

Eve rubbed her temples. She could feel a headache coming, but she made an effort to listen when she heard Fury keep talking.

''Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. '' He said while walking. '' I never put all my chips on that number though, becaquse I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark and Adams know this, called The Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to... To fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still still believing in that idea... In heroes.''

When Eve saw Stark get up from his chair before leaving the room, she wanted to do the same, but a look from the Director prevented him.

''Well.'' Said Fury. ''It's an old fashioned notion.''

''When you offered me this project, I told you I was not a hero, I'm still not.''

Without letting him say anything, she jerked from her chair and started walking in the same direction that had took Tony. She had no idea where she was going, but the fact of being alone did her good. Eve ignored the looks some crew members threw at her, she was pissed. Fury wanted to make them guilty and it worked. He had no right. They had fought to save the Helicarrier. They had protected them as best they could and Fury dared tell them it was not enough? After everything, they had to be the heroes they need!? _If he wanted some heroes, he only had to be one!_

''Adams, wait!''

''Listen Rogers. '' She said, turning to face him. ''I know you were born in a time where everyone wanted to be an amazing person, but that's not my case. ''

''People will need your help.''

''I am a thief. I make my living by stealing things. I'm not a soldier! Deal with it.''

''But you can fight!'' He said almost shouting.

''So what?''

''So you can help! You're the one that said to me you didn't know who you are. Well that's the time to choose what you want to be. Currently, you make me think more of a coward than a hero.''

''It's not that easy Rogers!''

''Yes it is. You just have to make a woman of yourself. The choice is yours.'' He said, before continuing on his way.

She hated when people were preachy with her. Throughout her career she had been judged either by the media or even people who offered her contracts. She was not a coward but she was scared ! Loki scared her and the idea of his army scared her! But she was NOT a coward. However, she could not refrain herself from thinking that Steve was right. She could not flee the situation. They had let Loki go and it was their responsibility to ensure that he does not make more damage. _Stupid Captain America and his idea of justice._ She let out a growl before chasing Steve.

''You know I hate you, right?'' She said when she caught him.

''No, you're just frustrated that I'm right.''

 _''_ So where are we going?'' She said, ignoring his comment.

He kept smiling as he explained to her that they had to find Stark to convince him to help them. _This is going to be so fun!_ Sarcasm was so strong in her head that she was certain that everyone on the ship heard it.

XoXoX

They had searched everywhere before Eve had the idea of going to see the place she called '' The crime scene ''. Malgré le malaise qu'elle ressentait, elle fut soulagée d'y trouver Tony. She followed Steve on a footbridge and she made him a sign that he could start the discussion.

''Was he married?'' Asked the soldier.

''No. He was a uh... cellist I think.''

''I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man.''

''He was an idiot.''

''What did you just say Stark?'' Asked the young woman incredulously.

''He was an idiot.'' He repeated.

''Why? For believing?'' Asked Steve.

''For taking Loki alone.''

Eve had had enough. She walked up to Tony to be at the same height as him.

''I was supposed to be with him! Fury asked me to help him, but Coulson asked me to go to you. He has told me that everything was under his control ..''

''He was doing his job.'' Rogers said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

''He was out of his league! He should have waited for you.. He should have... ''

''Sometimes there isn't a way out Tony.''

''Right.'' Said the billionaire as he walked toward the exit. '' How did that work for him?''

The thief felt bad ... Stark was right, it had not ended well for Coulson ... And despite all the encouragement given by Steve, a big part of her still felt guilty.

''Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?'' Askent Steve.

''We are NOT soldiers! I'm not marching to Fury's fife!'' She was shocked to hear so much venom in the voice of the man and she was not able to refrain from putting herself between both men again.

''If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at me. It's my fault, not his.''

''Fury's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does, but right now we gotta put that behind us and get this done. Now Loki needs a power source, if we can put together a list...''

''He made it personal.'' Stark stated, interrupting the soldier. _Of Course it was personal. He killed someone close._ She thought.

''That's not the point.''

''That's the point. That's Loki's point. He hit us all right we live. Why?''

''To make us suffer?'' Asked the thief, uncertain.

''To tear us apart.'' Said Steve. _That's the same thing Rogers..._

''He had to conquer his greed, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right?'' Said Stark, which earned him a nod from the other two. ''That's what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience.''

''He wants to be the poster boy.'' Eve murmured.

'' Yeah, Loki, he's a full-tail diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered... Son of a bitch.'' Tony said before leaving.

Eve was surprised and to see Steve's face, she was not the only one. But why did he left? Then it hit her. Tony knew where Loki was. He had found him! This idea and made her smile.

''What's just happened?''

''Rogers, I think you just convinced Tony Stark to help us. I believe he knows where is Loki.''

''Well, in that case.'' Began Steve with a smile. ''I think it's time to put your suit Ghost. ''


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi everybody! How was your weekend? (Still sick...)**

 **I really thought about the direction I wanted to give to my story and I came to this conclusion: yes there will be a Steve / OC but it will be slow. As in a real relationship. To better develop the thing I decided to write several stories about the two years between The Avengers and The Winter Soldier. This will be mostly stories that allow Eve to develop her relations with the others members of the team.**

 **So I hope you like this idea and also you'll like this chapter.**

 **Thank YOU guys for the reviews / the following! This means a lot.**

 **See you next time.**

 **A.**

Superheroes

 **Chapter 6**

''I swear to God Barton! If we crash I'm gonna haunt every member of your family and their futur generation!'' Eve shouted while the jet was rapidly advancing towards the ground.

 _ **Two hours earlier - On the Helicarrier**_

Eve was in a hurry. Steve had warned other members of the team they had thirty minutes to prepare themselves before leaving for New York. Stark had managed to find where Loki would began his war (Rogers had subtly whispered to the young woman that there was only a narcissist who can know the plans of a narcissist).

After the team decided on the plan of attack, Eve walked with quick steps to her quarters. She still had twenty minutes before they meet at the rendezvous point, also known as the hangar. When she saw her suit, she was a tad sad. She wore normal clothes, nothing like an amazing costume as the others. She had cargo pants, a leather jacket with a hood, some army boots and combat gloves. Of course everything was black. The only thing that made her a little bit proud was her knives. She had three fighting knives that she hid everywhere on her (including one on her right boot), she always placed two small knives on her waist, more precisely in a belt and finally two small throwing blades inside her wrists. In her many thefts, she had quickly learned that it was way more easier to throw knives towards her attackers than starting a real hand-to-hand fight, even if she was good at it. _I need a real suit.._. She thought before starting to braid her hair. When she had finished, she quickly pulled on her clothes and weapons before taking her goggles and take her leave for the hangar. Strangely, despite the fact that they had high chance that they will not survive the fight (let's be honest, some humans against an alien army ... The odds were slim) she felt calm, as if she had accepted what could happen.

Eve was surprised to see that she was the first at the meeting point, but the surprise was short lived when she saw Natasha and Rogers with a man she recognized as being Hawkeye. _He looks fine for someone who was struck to the head._.. When they arrived at her high, Eve made a quick nod towards the Black Widow and the Captain before stretch out a hand for Barton.

''It's nice to finaly meeting you, Hawkeye.'' She said, looking in his eyes.

''Yeah.''He said, shaking her hand. ''Natasha told me about you..'' _Yeah ... I wonder what she tell you..._ She thought after throwing a glance at the spy.

Natasha who did not seem to be bothered by this fact recollected them the purpose of their meeting. They needed to find a jet who could bring them quickly to New York city. After all, Tony was waiting for the signal.

''The third jet in front of us is the one we should take. The pilote is the only person inside so it should be easy.'' Steve stated, using his military voice.

When no one said anything else, the four team members walked with a firm step towards the jet in question. Once inside, they were interrupted by the pilot who seemed more than surprised to see them there.

''You guys aren't authorized to be in here.'' He said to them, preventing them from moving forward.

''Son.'' Said Steve holding a finger in front of him. ''Just don't.''

Seeing that the pilot had absolutely no desire to move. Eve sighed. Why everyone always tried to make things hard? Quickly, she walked around the Captain before grabbing the man by the neck indicating thereby to the archer to take control of the jet. She led the young man to the exit of the Quinjet, taking care to throw him quickly but gently outside.

''It's nothing personal, but we're kind of in the middle of a crisis.'' She had time to say before the door closed in front of her.

When she turned, she was not surprised to see the disapproving look that Steve was giving her. Okay, maybe it was a little excessive, but they were alone, at least for now.

''You know.'' She began as she walked toward him. ''Initially I really didn't want to say anything, but did you really called him son?''

When she saw the embarrassment appear on Rogers's face, she tried her best to not laugh but this was impossible.

''Oh Grandpa, when this is over and if we're still alive, let me help you learn a thing or two about modern language.''

Steve hadn't the time to add anything since they were informed by Barton that they were ready to take off. Then the team informed Stark he could leave (which earned them a remark about the fact that he had waited so long that he was now the same age as Rogers).When Tony left the Helicarrier they waited a few seconds before following him.

The plan was simple. Tony had to be the first to show up at the Stark Tower and make everything in his power for neutralized the Tesseract so that it cannot open the portal. Once it's done, (if Tony had succeeds of course (she was a little bit sceptical)) they were going to have to find Loki, beat the crap out of him and find Thor to give him his half brother a.k.a troublemaker.

''We will be at New York in less than an hour Captain.'' Said Hawkeye.

 _An hour..._ She was nervous. She couldn't stop herself for jumping on the spot, as if she had too much of energy.

''It's the first time you go into battle?''Asked Steve.

''Of course! I'm not like you guys. I don't know anything about war and fighting for earth. Normally my contracts are quite simple and in less than five hours everything is over... ''

''Don't worry, everything will be fine.''

He was adorable and way too cute. He always felt the need to put people in confidence, to reassure them and Eve could not help herself when she felt her stomach tighten for a second time. _Focus girl, Focus. You'll find him adorable and cute when everything will be over. Right now you need to focus._ It was the moment that Tony chose to inform them that the Tesseract was unstoppable. Everybody on board could felt the tension grow. The Iron Man also informed them that Loki was already at the Stark Tower so he'll do his best to make him stop this madness.

''Barton, Tony will need our help so go faster!''

''Yes Captain.''

After maybe ten minutes they were finally there and when they finally saw the city of New York, they were all in shock. A huge blue beam was going straight to the sky in the direction of a huge hole from which came the aliens.

''The portal... Oh my God...'' Said the thief under her breath.

''Everybody be ready!''

''Stark, we're heading north east. '' They heard the spy said.

''What, did you stop for drive-thru? Swing that park, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you. ''

The noise of the gun was deafening in the jet while they were firing against the enemies. When Eve had learned about Loki's army, she had thought of little green men with laser guns, not monsters in vessels with laser guns.

''Captain.'' Said Haweye. ''I see Thor and Loki on the tower.''

''We need to help him.''

The jet suddenly changed direction to go to the tower, killing some aliens in their path. When they finally fired against Loki, he sent to them a squall of energy with his scepter who blew one of the jet's propeller. The only thing Eve was able to do was to cling herself to one of the benches while the jet was gradually losing altitude.

''I swear to God Barton! If we crash I'm gonna haunt every member of your family and their futur generation!'' Eve shouted while the jet was rapidly advancing towards the ground.

''I'm trying, trust me I'm trying!'' Shouted the man.

''Try harder!''

When the jet hit the ground, Eve was propelled against the wall, but thankfully for her, Steve caught her before she hits her head. It was official, never she will not fight against space invader with a jet again. She was going to take a taxi, a motorcycle or even steal a car to get to the place, but fighting in the air was definitely over.

''Everybody's alright?'' Asked the archer.

''Yeah.'' Eve muttered, releasing herself from the Captain's hands.

''So, about my familly?''

''They're safe.'' Said the thief with a little smile.

They quickly took their equipment before going outside. The scene in front of them was worthy of an action film. There was debris everywhere, cars were on fire, you could hear the cry of civilians in panic and the roar of the aliens was giving chills. Eve was completely overwhelmed by the situation. When Steve informed them that they had to join Thor, they went running to the tower, but their run was short lived when a muffled noise was coming out of the portal. When they looked at the sky, their blood froze.

''What is that?'' Asked Natasha.

''Stark, are you seeing this? '' They heard Steve say.

''I'm seeing, still working on believing. Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?''

''Banner?''

'' Just keep me posted.''

The four team members quickly took up position behind a taxi. Barton informed them that there were many civilians trapped everywhere in the streets at the same time Rogers saw Loki flying over their heads.

''Captain.'' Said the thief, putting her goggles on her face. ''We need to help them.''

Without having the time to be prepared, several aliens fired in their direction. In a fluid movement, Natasha pulled her guns out and started firing at them while Barton started shooting some arrows in the same direction. Eve quickly throw one of her small knives on the one who was far too close for her liking.

''You think you can hold them off?'' Asked the soldier to the two agents.

''We got this.'' Said Natasha.

''Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure.''

''Adams you're with me!'' He said, before jumping from the viaduct on which they stood.

Quickly, she stepped over the railing before landing on the ground. Performing a roll, she got to her feet and ran straight while Rogers jumped on a car that exploded just behind her. Their race was interrupted when two aliens jumped on them. With agility, Eve planted one of her combat knives in the skull of the first alien while Rogers's shield brushed her while it go right in the torso of the second monster.

''We must help the police!'' Steve said, picking his shield from the corpse.

''Go see them, I'll bring the civilians!''

Steve gave her a quick nod before running to the police. Eve, on her side saw several people hiding against a car. She walked over them and forced them to stand up. They had no time to lose.

''Everyone who wants to be safe, FOLLOW ME!'' She shouted to be heard.

A dozen of people were gathering around her, ready to go. She informed them that a police roadblock was a few blocks from them and they had to hurry up to join them before others monsters start to attack them. All obey without exception and Eve was truly relieving. Discreetly they passed from one car to another, taking care to remain covered. Finally, when she arrived at the roadblock, she was happy to see Steve in a single piece. She pointed to the civilians that, at this very moment, they had to do exactly what the police told them to do. They need to be at a safe place sooner than later.

''Thank you.'' Said an old woman, taking Eve's hand in her. ''You saved our life.''

''What's you're name?'' Cried a teenager who was helping a mother and her child.

''Ghost.'' Steve replied without giving her the time to speak. ''Her name is Ghost.''

The young woman returned the smile the adolescent made for her as she ran a hand against her face, trying to remove the dust. It was like wearing a cheap clay mask and do not speak about her hair that looked more like a bird's nest than a braid.

''You're alright Captain?'' She asked to the soldier when he was in front of her.

''Widow and Hawkeye need our help.'' He said simply.

Without adding another word, they ran towards the viaduct, indicating to civilians who came out to go to the police at the end of the street. Eve's heart was beating hard. She could feel the adrenaline in her and the feeling was awesome. When they finally reached it, Eve could not help but sigh.

'' We really have to climb?'' She said not so pleased by the idea.

''I can throw you.''

''I'm sorry, you can what?''

For only answer, he clasped his hands indicating that she has to set her foot on it. Without getting her the time to prepare, he threw her in the air just before she can cling herself to the railing. When she finally set foot on the viaduct, she hurried to throw a knife at the throat of one of the alien that was firing at Romanoff. Meanwhile Steve raced with his shield against the enemies that were closer to the three fighters when lightning gushed from the sky and electrocuted the others monsters. Thor had finally joined the fight.

''What's the story upstair?'' Asked the soldier while the others were trying to catch their breath.

''The powers surrounding the cube is impenetrable.''

''Thor is right.'' Said Tony in their earpiece. ''We gotta deal with these guys.''

''How do we do this?'' Asked Natasha holding one of Eve's knife she had found not so long ago.

''As a team.''

Eve straightened her jacket before putting back in place the knife Natasha had just given her. The attention of the thief was to divert from Steve who was explaining their plan of attack, when she heard the noise of an engine coming in their direction. She was surprised to see the Doctor Banner arriving on a motorcycle...

''So.'' He started when Rogers was going his way. '' This all seems horrible.''

''I've seen worse.'' Said Natasha which earned her a few glances.

''No, we could use a little worse.''

''Stark.'' Said Steve. ''We got Banner, just like you said.''

''Tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you.''

When they saw the giant worm ship who was following Stark, none of them seemed to like the idea.

''I don't see how that's a party.'' Said the spy.

''Agreed.'' Mumbled the thief.

Casting a last look at the others, Banner walked towards the beast that was rapidly approaching them.

''Doctor Banner, now might be a good time for you to get angry!''

''That's my secret Captain, I'm always angry.''

Without another word, he let the monster out of him. His clothes were torn while the green guy he has become struck the huge worm, throwing him into the air which allowed Stark to launch a missile into it. Thor had just enough time to protect Eve with his body when the beast exploded. When the beast fell to the ground, the aliens were screaming in anger.

At that moment, one thing was certain. The Avengers were officially assembled.


	8. Author's Note

Author's note

Hello everyone!

I hope all of you are fine and feeling well. Just to give you some information about myself and Let The Ghost In.

Firstly thank you to those who sent me private messages, it made me SO happy and let me tell you that I am recovering of what I thought was a simple cold was actually a pretty severe pneumonia, but I'm feeling great now! YEAH!

Regarding Let The Ghost In Chapter 7 is in working progress for almost two months for the simple reason that I can't write it as I would like. I try put a little bit of Eve's past, but it is much more complex than I thought. Be aware that Chapter 8 is already being written. If all goes well, normally Chapter 7 will be posted before October 15th.

Thank you all for the reviews and favorite/follow my storie. You guys are the BEST!

Hope to see you at the next (real) chapter.

I love you all!

Awaell.


	9. Chapter 7

Bones

 **Chapter 7**

 _The room in which she sat was cold and small. The walls pristine white made her vision blurry as she tried to understand why she was there. When the only door in the room opened, she could not restrain a little scream. A man wearing a black suit sat on the chair in front of her and stared at her. He was old, perhaps in his fifties while his dark black hair fell on his shoulders. He looked dangerous ... No. He was dangerous._

 _''I watched your physical test..''He said, like it was some kind of a surprise. ''You do what high-level agents are trained for ... But they have twenty years of experience and are not a teenager girl.''_

 _She remembers the many obstacle courses that she had done in the recent months. She had hated each one of them because each time she felt like a lab rat. She did not understand what these people wanted from her. She did not know any of them and what she had understood, they knew nothing about her either._

 _''I don't understant...'' Said the teenage girl in a low voice._

 _''Nor us!''_

 _''What do you want to know?'_

 _''I want to know how a teenager can speaks seven languages. I want to know how a teenage girl learned to use knives so professionally! I want to know who you are!'' He was screaming._

 _Who she was? She herself didn't know. The black skin man who had found her thought it was amused to call her Eve, even though she knew it was not her real name. He said she reminded him of the first woman on earth since it was the first time he met someone like her, but she knew she was not that Eve ... She was something entirely different._

 _''I don't know.'' She said almost crying. ''I don't know who or what am I...''_

The thief hated to remember her years in S.H.I.E.L.D since she had never felt so used in all her life. Although they were very respectful and nice to her, she could not help thinking about how they had observed her. It was like she was a monster or at least a strange creature, almost had passed several tests, took several blood samples and sometimes some skin but they had absolutely given nothing. She was still a mystery. Strangely, remember this time of her life didn't make her sad or making her feel bad about herself, quite the contrary actually. For the first time in many years, she was good about yourself. Her eyes then fell on Thor, Iron Man, Hulk and Hawkeye and ultimately on Black Widow and Captain America. Maybe the person she was twenty-five years remained a mystery, but today the person she was, the person she had become in just a few days was an Avengers and for first time in her life, people had needs her help to do something good, something that strangely made her proud.

Despite the dust that took place in ninety percent of her body, her hair who was in a terrible condition, the pain she felt in her bones (thank you Steve for jumping from the freaking bridge) and the situation more than extreme in which her group and she was in, Eve could not help smiling. Smile who however diminished somewhat when others aliens whales (sorry but she had no name for them) and other little vessels got out of the portal.

''Guys...'' Mumbled Natasha a little uncertain.

''Call it, Captain.'' Said Stark.

''Alright, listen up.'' Said the soldier before looking at them. ''Until we can close that portal up there, we gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything.'' Then he turns to Iron Man. ''Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash.''

''Wanna give me a lift?'' Asked Barton to Tony.

''Right. Better clench up Legolas.'' That made the thief laugh. _I have to ask Tony how he can think of all this nicknames..._ ''Thor.'' Said Steve, making her focus on the situation. ''You've gotta try and bottleneck that portal, slow them down. You've got the lightning, light the bastads up. Ghost.'' She was now all ears. ''You were doing good with the civilans. Do it again, try to take them to safe place.''

 _I can do that_. She thought while she replaced her goggles in front of her eyes while the Captain turned to the russian spy. ''You and me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk, smash!''

Making a final nod towards the soldier and Natasha, Eve went running towards one of the closest streets. Honestly she had no time to think because every second counted for every civilian ensnared somewhere.

''Hawkeye.'' She said in her earpiece, still running in the street. ''Where is the closest safe zone from me?''

''Next street and turn your left after the Starbuck.'' He simply replied. ''And Ghost? Two aliens just entered in the postal store in front of the red car. I'm sure some civilians are inside.''

''Got it.'' She said before searching for the red car or at least what was left of that red car...

While Eve was heading to the red car in front of her, her gaze fell to a small alley to her left and what she saw immediately made her want to vomit or at least scream. The scene was horrible to watch. A family found herself in the wrong place at the wrong time and had not survived the fall of the debris of the buildings around... Instinctively she walked toward them, but it was too late... She could see everything, as if the scene had been lit for her look and her eyes only. Their bodies were bent by the weight of the concrete, but it was the position of the body that shocked her the adults, a man and a woman, were placed as a shield over what appeared to be a little boy and a teenage girl... They had tried to protect them with their lives, but they had unfortunately failed. A sob choked in her throat as she can not prevent the thoughts to invade her head. The debris who killed them were caused by her team or by the monsters ? Do other innocent people died because of them ..?

''Ghost?'' Asked a voice, making her coming out of her morbid thoughts. ''I can't see you up there, where are you?''

''O...On my way.'' She said, her voice somewhat trembling... ''I'm on my way...''

Still trembling, she quickly ran a hand through what was left of her braid before throwing one last look at the family ...

''I'm sorry...'' She said in a whisper... ''I'm so, so sorry...''

XoXoX

The post office appeared not being touched by the arrival of the alien army, at least on the outside. When Eve found herself less than two meters from the front door, she bent down to take a knife she had placed on her right boot. Slowly, she opened the door, taking care to avoid the bell to ring if there was one. When she closed the door behind her, she took the time to examine the place.

It looked like a tornado had hit the post office. The floor was covered boxes, papers and envelopes. However no traces of he aliens. With a quick movement of her hand, she activated the thermal vision of her goggles and was surprised of what she saw. In the two pieces in front of her, at least ten people were trying to hide from three huge figures. _Wasn't suppose to be TWO aliens Hawkeye?_ In a quick move, she went to the first room where the monsters were. In one fluid motion she threw one of her knife in the back of one of the invaders, making him pushing a cry of pain while the two others turned toward her, growling. _Crap..._

Without having time to react Eve was thrown against the wall by one of the monsters who had charged. Without thinking the young woman took a knife she had in her belt and plunged it into the leg of the alien. She lifted her legs before they surround the neck of the monster and project him on the ground, making her get up. In a wink she took her knife and plunged it forcefully into the skull of his opponent, taking away his life. _One down, two to go._

When she looked up, the two monsters seem to be surprised by the speed of her actions. Pushing a roar of anger, one of them rushed in her direction. Before he can do something, she quickly grabbed her attacker's arm with all her might before twisting it in the opposite direction. The crack that occurs makes her want to throw up. She had felt the bones break under her fingers. Because of the pain that the monster experience at that moment, she managed to easily planted her last knife into his jugular, killing him instantly. When she turned to face the last alien, she felt a sharp pain in her right shoulder before being projected to the ground. Without knowing how, a pressure was felt against her throat. She might try struggle with all her strength but she couldn't make it disappear. Panic seized her when she began to see black dots... _I'm gonna die right here, right now..._ Then without knowing how, the beast let out a cry of pain before being abruptly removed from her. She could not see what was happening, but with the sounds she could hear, she could have said that someone just killed the monster ...

Thirty seconds passed or maybe less before Eve's head seems to stop spinning and her breathing returns to normal. When she finally looked at the young man who had saved her life, she froze. For some reason she could not explain, the boy seemed familiar, or at least its appearance seemed. Maybe it was the combination of his brown hair and his blue eyes or perhaps even his size, but she seemed to have already seen him or at least to have known someone who looked just like him.

 _She was afraid. She could not say why or of what, but something scared her. A small cry of surprise escaped her lips when she felt a hand on her arm._

 _''You're safe kid. I'm gonna protect you...''_

''Are you okay?'' Asked the teenager, making her jump.

''Y...Yeah. Thanks for your help...''

''Patrick. My name is Patrick.''

''Thank you Patrick...''

The boy simply nodded before warning the other people he was with to get out of the room. As she had seen, they were indeed ten. Several people asked her who she was and she could not help smiling when she saw their reaction. It seems like some people have heard of her. She quickly explained the situation to them. The game plan was simple: get out of this place and run quickly and easily to the place she had been told by Hawkeye and voila! Eve gave them five minutes to gather their belongings and walked followed by the boy named Patrick towards the entrance of the post office purpose but when she looks at one of the window she froze.

''Ghost?'' Asked Patrick, a hand on her shoulder.

''Don't make a sound.'' She said.

Outside, at least ten aliens were patrolling the street, gun in hand. _I really have a bad karma..._

 **AN :**

 **YEAY! The chapter is officially online and I will admit that I do not love it at all. Normally I'm pretty satisfied with what I write, but this time I am disappointed ... I rewrote it three times and each time I found it VERY ordinary.**

 **I know I had to put it online BEFORE the 15th ... sorry I lied ! I hope I have not disappointed you too much...**

 **I want to thank all of you for your support, you are fantastic!**

 **Thank you all for your reviews, thank you for those who have put this story this in their favorite and those who follow it. You made me happy and I hope this chapter makes you happy too.**

 **I love all of you guys and I sincerely hope to see you for chapter 8!**

 **Like always I'm sorry for the mistakes.**

 **Take care,**

 **Awaell.**


End file.
